


Taking Umbrage

by Valentine20xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: So, what could have happened if Dolores Umbridge managed to SUCCESSFULLY complete her smear campaign during Harry's 5th Year of Dumbledore and Harry Potter to the point that they were both put on trial and dealt with?Would Lord Voldemort have returned now his worst enemies were dealt with by the system, and he'd won?





	Taking Umbrage

"Harry James Potter, Your actions in recent months have been an affront to wizarding society and culture," Dolores Umbridge announced, in her new position as Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, "You have been found guilty of the murder of Cedric Diggory, and will be sent to Azkaban Prison for the rest of your life,"  
She then looked to the girl next to him. "Hermione Granger, you have been found guilty of the crime of Theft Of Magic. You will have the magic stripped from you, and then you will be cast through the veil. You will stand as a demonstration to those so-called Muggle-Borns, that magic cannot exist in muggles!"  
The crowd cheered. "I hereby declare the term Muggle-Born to be obsolete. They will, for the rest of time, be known, to all, as Mudbloods!" She announced, the cheering increasing. The Purebloods had earned a huge victory that day. Dolores Umbridge walked out of the courtroom, her job done.  
She then dropped by the Educational Board, leaving them with a small amount of paperwork as the Educational Decrees would be lifted later that day. Minister Fudge was, right now, making the announcement that Albus Dumbledore had been admitted into the Long Term Care Ward of St. Mungo's, to deal with his delusions, while Harry Potter was on his way to Azkaban.  
She had made a few suggestions to the Minister, which would help in dealing with the supporters of the deranged boy wizard, who would be known, from now on, as a murderer who used his own legend to hide his crimes, and Lucius Malfoy had agreed to help fund them. The removal of the term 'Muggle-Born' from the wizarding lexicon was just the start. She doubted there would be any problems with some supposed dead Dark Lord returning.

**A few years later**  
"What do you mean 'The Queen wishes to speak with us'?" Minister Umbridge asked, having stepped into the role after Cornelius Fudge had a terrible accident during another attack by the mudbloods, who had declared her persecution of them was ignoring their human rights. She didn't know what they meant. Hell, she'd heard recently a mudblood had got hold of a wand and tried to use magic. What was the world coming to?  
"I do not know, Minister..." Lucius asked, "I will go with some Inquisitorial Squad members and see what she needs..."  
She nodded. The Inquisitorial Squad had been pivotal to the Ministry's handling of the continued unrest. She'd not even heard of anything involving the supposed Dark Lord's attack on wizarding culture, just a few skirmishes between her Squad and Aurors who felt her actions were heavy-handed and counter-productive. She was stamping out the mudblood menace, It was her statement when she was elected, and she would stand by it.

That evening, she got a report from Lucius Malfoy that they'd been ambushed by some halfbreeds and mudbloods who had set a trap by putting the Imperius on the Queen, begging forgiveness for how someone had clearly taught the spell to those with dirty blood. Unfortunately, the Queen had ended up slain.  
"I have made sure that the 'Order Of The Phoenix', a maverick group who used to work with Dumbledore, and who are suspected to be the ones teaching magic to those who do not deserve it, have had their faces given to the muggles as the cause of the terrible deaths..." Lucius continued. Umbridge smiled.

As unrest continued, the Ministry held fast, Umbridge being hailed as the leader of a new golden age for wizarding kind, after the muggles of England were forced to accept their superiority, only allowing a small number of halfbreeds to exist to deal with an ongoing problem with a population shortfall.  
She never did meet with the leader of her Inquisitorial Squad, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had been the spearhead for her absolute control of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds...  
Otherwise, she might have figured out why Lord Voldemort never returned, the entire of wizarding England following the doctrine of him and Grindelwald...


End file.
